


Give It to Me (like that)

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Jungkook wants to try something new, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Watersports, Yoongi is more than willing, soft yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: "I want you to pee on me," he blurted out. Once he realised what he had said, he clamped his mouth shut and resolutely looked the other way, his cheeks pink. The fact that Yoongi didn't immediately respond only added to his nerves, though he didn't dare look at him to see his reaction. Perhaps he'd simply leave and never speak to him again, which might be easier than having to deal with the humiliation.Jeongguk really wants to try something new, but is unsure how to ask for it. Once he does, though, Yoongi's response is not at all what he expected - but exactly what he had hoped for.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115
Collections: Euphoria Fic Fest





	Give It to Me (like that)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Trigger Warnings: watersports, misunderstandings/verbal fighting
> 
> Want (specify ship, details, vibe): Yoonkook, watersports. Jungkook and Yoongi have been privately dating for a while. Bangtan knows of them dating and are supportive.
> 
> Do Not Want: piss drinking, non-con, omegaverse, hybrids, scat, vomit, infantalizing JK (calling him baby boy a bit is ok), Daddy kink, dd/lb, JK talking in third person, feminization, gender swap, making any of the boys transgender.
> 
> Prompt: Jungkook wants Yoongi to piss inside his ass and on him while Yoongi is topping him. He doesnt know how to talk about this or ask for it. Yoongi thinks something is wrong until they have a small argument/misundestanding that leads to Jungkook blurting out what he wants. Yoongi is surprised, but agrees to it.

"Sorry, sorry, gotta pee!"

Jeongguk moved his head out from under the showerhead and blinked the water from his eyes, double checking to make sure it was indeed Yoongi who had just run into the bathroom. He guessed all the others were taken - they had only just gotten home, after all - and if he had to share, Yoongi would of course prefer to choose his boyfriend over anyone else. Jeongguk couldn’t say he minded, he got used to sharing bathrooms years ago when they barely had any room and no shame, Taehyung least of all (he had lost count of how often he had jumped in the shower with him).

"You do know you could just use the toilet _before_ the showers are taken?" he called out as he reached for the conditioner, gently rubbing it into his hair. It was getting long again and although he liked it that way, it took more maintenance, especially since he preferred it to be soft and a little fluffy.

Yoongi mumbled a reply Jeongguk couldn't understand, an excuse that likely didn’t excuse anything. Then there was some rustling, followed by the sound of Yoongi's stream hitting the toilet bowl and a relieved sigh coming from Yoongi's lips.

Jeongguk bit his lip and, after a moment of contemplation, turned to face the wall, though it was impossible not to hear what Yoongi was doing and heat was already pooling in his lap. He felt like a pervert, but he couldn't help it, the noise couldn’t be tuned out that easily and this had been on his mind for a while now, which meant his brain focused on it even more, whether he liked it or not.

Since he didn't quite know how to bring it up, he tended to indulge in his fantasies privately, and the current situation wasn’t at all helping. His cock twitched as he imagined asking Yoongi to step into the shower with him and pee on him instead, the warmth trickling down his thighs, hitting his abs, even dirtying his cock. He shuddered at the thought of Yoongi pushing inside of him and filling him up with his piss.

The problem was, this wasn't exactly a kink everyone accepted. True, Yoongi was fairly open-minded and he had never made Jeongguk feel like there was something wrong with him when he brought up things he'd like to try. In fact, he generally seemed willing to try everything at least once, but Jeongguk feared this might go too far. He had looked it up online and many people seemed to think it was gross (a harsh statement, in Jeongguk’s opinion, as there were less judgemental ways to say you didn't like something), and he didn't want to risk Yoongi thinking _he_ was gross.

He shut his eyes and listened to Yoongi finish up, trying to ignore the blood rushing south and sticking his head back under the water to rinse his hair and drown out any sound. He was vaguely aware of Yoongi flushing the toilet and then him running the tap, and all he could hope was that Yoongi would leave soon so he could jerk off and hide his shame.

To his surprise, the shower door opened and he nearly slipped as he turned around, seeing a naked Yoongi about to get in with him.

“Is this okay?” Yoongi asked, hesitating.

Jeongguk’s stomach dipped and he nodded. This might not have been in his plans for tonight, but he’d never complain over Yoongi being close to him. Showering together was a thing they did fairly often and he always welcomed it. It provided such a nice view as well: Yoongi was a lovely juxtaposition of soft and firm and he was so very pretty to stare at - though he rarely let Jeongguk do so for long.

Yoongi lowered his gaze and the corners of his lips turned up.

"What were you doing before I came in?" he asked, teasing, yet his voice had deepened and his eyes darkened.

Jeongguk glanced down and pressed his lips together when he noticed his cock had curved up towards his stomach, half hard. His face heated up and he was about to protest that he hadn’t been doing anything at all, but it might be easier for Yoongi to believe Jeongguk had been having some fun alone rather than him to know the truth. And so, he shrugged and offered a sheepish smile, deciding he might as well make the best of it. "You could give me a hand if you want to," he suggested, backing up against the cold tiles, goosebumps promptly breaking out across his skin.

Yoongi grinned, pleased, and stepped into the shower, shutting the door behind him before he moved forward and placed his hands on Jeongguk’s hips. He leaned up and Jeongguk met him halfway for a kiss. Yoongi’s kisses were always surprisingly soft, even the way he licked into his mouth was slow and deep, and it only made Jeongguk hotter. When Yoongi pressed against him, he moaned and scrabbled at Yoongi’s back, the wet skin feeling amazing under his hands.

“Hyung,” he breathed, “ _please_.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrows and stroked upwards to Jeongguk's waist, where he squeezed - a thing he seemed to enjoy doing and Jeongguk not so secretly adored Yoongi's admiration. "Already?"

Jeongguk shrugged, biting his lip. Somehow, having his fantasy almost within reach had done something to him, more than he expected. “You have an effect on me,” he stated, which wasn’t technically a lie. He arched into Yoongi’s touch and sighed at the feeling of their bare skin pressing together. “And it’s been a while.” That was definitely not a lie: although the other members knew about them, they were often busy and also didn’t particularly want to do anything sexual with them around; what sounded hot in theory could be embarrassing in person, even more so if your friends never shut up about it.

“Hmmm…” Yoongi pushed his leg between Jeongguk’s and slid a hand around to the small of his back. “That is true, I’m sorry, baby. What would you like me to do?”

Jeongguk’s heart skipped a beat. He knew exactly what he wanted, but he also knew he couldn’t ask for it, not right now. “Your mouth,” he murmured. He did love Yoongi’s mouth, he always managed to turn his brain to mush when he put it to use, and he knew Yoongi was as into it as he was. “I’ve missed your tongue.”

A glint appeared in Yoongi's eyes. He took a step back and fell to his knees, running his hands up Jeongguk’s thighs and licking his lips. Usually, they preferred plenty of foreplay, but it had been a long day and who knew if anyone were to barge in on them, not realising they were together,

When Yoongi's lips finally wrapped around Jeongguk’s cock, all thoughts of his earlier fantasies disappeared to the back of his mind and all he could focus on was Yoongi Yoongi Yoongi and the slickness of his tongue, his hand pressed to his mouth to stop himself from being too loud and alerting everyone of their actions.

Things only got more complicated after that night and Jeongguk had been struggling more than ever, the memory of Yoongi haunting him. Even that night, when Yoongi had ended up fucking his thighs, he had imagined what it would be like if Yoongi’s piss leaked out and it had gotten him riled up enough that Yoongi had had to jerk him off after.

It was getting to him. It wasn’t that it interfered with work or took over his entire life, but it _was_ difficult. He desperately wanted to try it, and he wanted Yoongi to know he wanted to try it, but how did people ask for something like that? That was something porn didn't seem to address and Jeongguk decided that if the day came where he could, he would advocate for more inclusion of negotiation on kinks, squicks and consent (and for less sexism, transphobia and racism, not to mention for more porn that didn't mainly cater to cis men and for better laws and regulations for all).

The worst thing was that it was affecting his interactions with Yoongi too. Whenever they were intimate, he wanted to bring it up, yet he never dared to, and it made him more distant. It was unfair, he knew, and although the others hadn’t caught on yet, Yoongi had, and Jeongguk could see the concern in his eyes. It made him feel awful, but he just- he couldn’t tell him. Not yet (if ever).

Surely if he ignored it long enough, he would stop obsessing over it and everything would be fine. He had even pissed on himself while showering, angling his cock down so it pressed against his leg, but although it gave him a jolt of arousal, it wasn’t enough. Like how sex with Yoongi was different from masturbation, even though both were good, he had a feeling this was similar: in some cases, it helped to have someone else do these things to you, as it added to the mood. If that someone was Yoongi, even better.

He had considered approaching someone else and asking them for advice, but who on earth could he go to? If he was worried about Yoongi’s response, he was even more anxious over other people’s, and asking online was far too risky. They all did their best to be anonymous on the internet, but this was something that could genuinely ruin him if it came out (even though, really, it was no one’s business what he did in his own time).

And so he remained quiet.

Jeongguk was enjoying some late-night ramyeon when he heard shuffling footsteps behind him. He tensed up, recognising that sound anywhere, and shoveled some more into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to speak. He peeked up with wide eyes and full cheeks when Yoongi stopped beside him, running his index finger along Jeongguk’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he mumbled. “Mind if I join you?”

Jeongguk shook his head and gestured at the seat next to him. Yoongi pulled out the chair and sat down cautiously, as though he expected Jeongguk to run if he made any sudden movements. It made Jeongguk ache, as he had never wanted to hurt Yoongi or to make him feel awkward around him. He gazed down at his bowl and took another bite, uncomfortably aware of Yoongi’s eyes on him.

Yoongi sighed and scooted his chair closer to the table, leaning his arm on it. “Are you not going to look at me?”

Jeongguk paused. He rolled his food in his mouth and glanced over at Yoongi, then back down at his chopsticks. A breathy chuckle came from his boyfriend, who nudged him gently.

“Baby,” Yoongi said, sounding urgent.

Placing his chopsticks aside, Jeongguk sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, looking in Yoongi’s general direction. He should have known they’d have this conversation eventually, because even if Yoongi hadn’t started it, Namjoon would have likely told them to talk out their problems once they became noticeable. Still, he wished he could postpone it until he was ready. “I’m not avoiding you.”

“I never said you were,” Yoongi responded slowly, looking him over curiously. “But you have been different lately and I’d like to know if it’s something I’ve done or, if not, if there’s something I can do to help.”

Jeongguk shook his head once. “You haven’t done anything,” he said, as sincerely as possible. The last thing he wanted was for Yoongi to feel like he had done something wrong, because this was all Jeongguk. He saw how Yoongi leaned a little closer and he stuck his tongue in his cheek, hating that this conversation wasn’t over yet. “It’s nothing, I can handle it myself.”

“You know you don’t have to, right?” Yoongi reminded him. “Even if you don’t want to talk to me, you have friends who would be happy to listen.”

Jeongguk always found it somewhat ironic when Yoongi lectured him on keeping in his problems, since Yoongi had taken a while to learn that it was alright to tell people about his struggles. He was doing better now, of course, but the Yoongi from Jeongguk’s age now was a different person in that aspect.

“I know,” Jeongguk replied. He had even considered asking any of the 97 groupchat for advice, but since they were keeping their relationship private from anyone outside the group, it didn’t feel right to include them. Maybe in the future. “But this is something I can’t discuss with anyone else.”

“Why not?” Yoongi prodded. “It’s clearly getting to you, and even to _us_ , and it’s only a matter of time before everyone else realises.”

“Can’t you accept my privacy?” Jeongguk was aware he probably sounded like a brat, because of course they all respected each other’s privacy, Yoongi perhaps most of all, but this wasn't just about Jeongguk anymore. He regretted his words as soon as he saw the hurt flash across Yoongi's face and wished he knew how to make it better without revealing the truth.

"I'm not trying to force you, but it seems like whatever it is, it's getting to be too much for you. That's all."

For some reason, the fact that Yoongi remained so calm only made Jeongguk more frustrated. Why did he have to react in such an emotional manner? Of course Yoongi wanted to know what was going on with his boyfriend - who was also one of his best friends - and Jeongguk snapping at him didn't help anyone. His head was too full, though, to deal with this discussion right now, as he hadn't had time to prepare and it was all- too much. It was too much.

"I want you to pee on me," he blurted out. Once he realised what he had said, he clamped his mouth shut and resolutely looked the other way, his cheeks pink. The fact that Yoongi didn't immediately respond only added to his nerves, though he didn't dare look at him to see his reaction. Perhaps he'd simply leave and never speak to him again, which might be easier than having to deal with the humiliation.

"Oh…" Yoongi cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Is that why you've been off recently or is it unrelated?" he asked carefully.

Baffled, Jeongguk turned back towards him. What? Why would Jeongguk randomly request that? "What, you think I'd ask you to as a distraction?"

Yoongi shrugged. "Maybe. Judging by your reaction, maybe not." He placed his hand on Jeongguk’s knee and squeezed it, his expression open and gentle. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Jeongguk bit his lip. This was not what he had expected. Yoongi was fantastic as always at calming him down and making him feel safe and at ease. He wasn't shooting him down or treating him any different, and that was already much more than Jeongguk could have asked of him. "I thought you'd find me weird," he mumbled, tracing Yoongi's fingers. "Too weird."

"Hey." Yoongi nudged Jeongguk’s shoulder with his head. "Your kinks are valid and even if I weren't into them, I'd still respect them - and you. I admit this isn't something I had ever considered and it's not at the top of my list to try, but if it's something that intrigues you this much, I don't mind giving it a shot."

Jeongguk blinked a few times. "Wait, really?" Not only was Yoongi not judging him, but he was also willing to… try?

Yoongi hummed. "Of course. Just tell me what you'd want me to do and we'll find some time to ourselves to try it. I can't promise the act itself will do much for me, but it's a turn-on for me if you enjoy yourself, so…" He smiled as though that was a completely normal thing to say and didn't make Jeongguk's heart beat faster and his groin stir. God, how he loved Yoongi.

"Only if you're sure," Jeongguk hurried to say. "I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to just because I want it."

"I'm sure. If I didn't want to, I'd tell you."

Jeongguk tried to hide his smile. This was going quite well and it was as though a burden had fallen off his shoulders. And, really, he knew Yoongi wouldn't do anything against his will, but he wanted to be sure.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Yoongi tilted his head, appearing confused and endeared. He pressed a kiss to Jeongguk's temple, making him oddly shy. "Thank you for telling me."

"Remember, you can tell me if you change your mind," Yoongi said, stroking his hands along Jeongguk’s thighs.

Jeongguk nodded and shifted on the bed, confident that the new waterproof sheets and towels beneath him would do their job. "I know. And you can tell me if you do." They had discussed this at length - what they both wanted and were willing to do and what not - and Jeongguk had asked the others if they could give them a few hours alone. There had been some wiggling eyebrows, but they had agreed to go out and stay entertained for a while.

"Can I kiss you?" Yoongi asked, staring down at him. Jeongguk could only nod, his heart pounding already. Although the entire situation had felt rather clinical at first, once they had both stripped naked, it had all started to feel _real_ , and Jeongguk- Jeongguk was both excited and nervous.. Part of him worried he wouldn't like it as much as he thought he would, or that Yoongi would hate it once they began, but he supposed that was the whole point of trying. Besides, Yoongi had drunk enough water today that it seemed cruel to put an end to it before they had even started.

Jeongguk closed his eyes when Yoongi's lips landed on his own, gently nipping at his top lip, then sucking the bottom one into his mouth before kissing him fully. At the first touch of the tip of Yoongi’s tongue, Jeongguk granted him access, moaning softly when Yoongi licked along his tongue and the roof of his mouth, one of his hands framing Jeongguk’s face while the other stroked his side. Yoongi’s mouth must actually be magic, because even now he was aware that a dark flush was spreading down his neck and chest.

Jeongguk bent one of his legs and planted his foot flat on the bed, the other curling around the back of Yoongi's calf. He sucked on Yoongi's tongue, revelling in the resulting groan and the tightening grip on his waist. He angled his head upwards, wanting to keep Yoongi near, and ran his hands down Yoongi’s back, loving the weight of his body pressing down on his own, a tangible reminder that he was right there to share this with him.

Daring, he slid one hand to Yoongi’s front and pushed down on his lower stomach, receiving a startled whimper in response.

“I think you’re overestimating how badly I need to go,” Yoongi murmured, his voice like liquid heat, making Jeongguk shudder.

“Sorry,” Jeongguk whispered, his hand nonetheless lingering in place.

“Sure you are.” Yoongi gripped his hand and pressed it down by his head. “You and your naughty fingers.”

Jeongguk grinned and arched up, his slowly hardening cock nudging Yoongi’s thigh. “You don’t usually complain about my fingers,” he quipped, laughing when Yoongi tickled his ribs. “Okay, okay, sorry!”

Yoongi stopped and smiled down at him, and Jeongguk felt overwhelmed with love for him. His pretty eyes, his adorable smile, the love he failed to hide no matter how hard he might try, though right now his expression was open and honest and he wasn’t hiding anything.

When Yoongi’s knuckles brushed along his length, he gasped, feeling how he twitched at that simple touch. Yoongi tilted his head at him and ran his fingertips up and down Jeongguk’s cock, featherlight yet infinitely arousing. “You’re really into this,” he muttered.

Jeongguk hummed and pressed the back of his head into the pillow, eager for more. “More like I’m really into _you_.”

Yoongi groaned, though he was still smiling. “God, you’re so corny.” Jeongguk opened his mouth to respond, so Yoongi squeezed his dick, which made him moan and buck his hips instead.

Jeongguk kept silent, focusing on keeping his breathing even as Yoongi lazily moved his hand to get him fully hard and left hot, open-mouthed kisses on his neck. He wanted to return the favour, but Yoongi had told him it might be easier if he were ‘just hard enough’, which made sense. He had worried this might mean Yoongi wouldn’t get much out of it, but Yoongi had assured him that was most definitely not the case.

By the time Jeongguk was panting and tugging at the short hairs on the back of Yoongi’s neck, Yoongi let go of him and detached his mouth from his neck, which would undoubtedly be a pretty purple by now that would get them told off.

Yoongi leaned over and picked up the lube they had left there in preparation. His lips were swollen and red and his cheeks were a lovely pink. Jeongguk loved all the pink on Yoongi’s body and it had fast become his favourite colour. He stared at it now, Yoongi’s attention on the lube he was opening up and pouring over his fingers, and wished not for the first time he could capture this moment on film.

“You ready?” Yoongi held up his glistening hand, the other on Jeongguk’s inner thigh, which he pushed aside when Jeongguk nodded and muttered “yes, yes, yes”. He helped Jeongguk spread his legs, then slid in the first finger, slowly opening him up.

By the time he was three fingers deep, Jeongguk was a mess and he was almost tempted to ask Yoongi to just fuck him and forget about the rest, as it would be easier and quicker. He didn’t, though, because when would they ever have this opportunity again?

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he whispered, his legs wide to accommodate Yoongi between them and his stomach clenching at the thought of what they were about to do. He watched with curious eyes how Yoongi lubed up his erection and his mouth fell open, a loud moan escaping his lips when Yoongi slid inside, his walls relaxing around him to help him bottom out.

When Yoongi started to thrust, it was slow, his expression almost pained the longer they went on. “Fuck, baby, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold it in.” His voice was tinted with desperation and apology, but Jeongguk simply shook his head, his hair flopping around his head.

“Then don’t hold it,” he told him, one hand clinging to Yoongi’s arm, the other moving down his front. “Come on, hyung, I want it, _please_!”

The conflict was clearly visible on Yoongi’s face, the need to go strong, yet part of him clearly still struggling with the idea that this was okay, that he could, that Jeongguk had literally asked for it and he could let go. It took only two more thrusts and Jeongguk once again pressing against his bladder for Yoongi to gasp, his head bowed and shoulders pulled up as his piss leaked out of his cock and into Jeongguk’s body.

Jeongguk moaned brokenly at the warmth inside of him, so very different from when Yoongi came inside him, not as thick and- warmer, somehow. More intimate, in a way, though he couldn’t explain why, exactly. It was already trickling from his hole and onto the towels below him, Yoongi’s little noises of relief pushing him even closer to the edge.

It seemed to take all of Yoongi’s strength to raise himself up and pull out, his lips parted and piss still streaming from his dick. Jeongguk gripped it in his hand so Yoongi could keep himself up, his arms trembling, and shivered at the comforting warmth flowing over his fingers, getting them wet and dirty. He took a deep breath and angled it upwards, marvelling at the fact that Yoongi still wasn’t finished. His abs rippled as they were covered in Yoongi’s piss, which was pooling in his belly button, until he shifted and aimed it at his own cock, whimpering due to the sensitivity.

As the stream lessened in intensity, so did Yoongi’s efforts in staying up, and he managed to reach for Jeongguk and jerked him off, paying no mind to how dirty it must be by now, and that, of all things, was what made Jeongguk come, keening and digging his nails into Yoongi’s arm.

“Inside, quick,” he panted, his hole clenching around nothing, He looked up at Yoongi, who was now done, everything wet, even soaked. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he had never been more attractive to Jeongguk than he was right now. “Come in me, come on.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Yoongi did exactly that, pushing back inside a nearly oversensitive Jeongguk. He leaned his face on Jeongguk’s chest and moved inside him with quick, harsh thrusts while Jeongguk held him and lifted his cleaner hand to his lips, kissing it a few times as he mumbled sweet nothings until Yoongi climaxed as well, rolling his hips through his orgasm.

Once his trembling had reduced, he lifted his head and stretched upwards so he could share a surprisingly sweet kiss with Jeongguk, who welcomed it happily. The entire mood shifted back to mellow, and the longer they kissed, the more aware Jeongguk became of how badly they needed a shower.

With some difficulty, he broke away from Yoongi, snorting when Yoongi kissed down his jaw instead. He tended to get clingy after sex and it was cute, Jeongguk loved it. Right now, however…

“Hyung, we need to clean up,” he protested, pushing at Yoongi’s shoulders and hiding his smile at Yoongi’s sulking face. “The others will be home soon,” maybe, Jeongguk hadn’t kept an eye on the time, “and by then _we_ should be clean and _these_ ,” he fiddled with the end of a towel, “should be in the washing machine.”

Yoongi sighed and pulled out of Jeongguk, who grimaced when a mixture of piss and cum leaked out, though it caused another ripple of pleasure to run through his body too. He wiped him down and helped him off the bed. “Let’s put this in the washing machine so we can shower after. Maybe we can take a bath once we’re done?”

His suggestion was one of those offhanded ones, like he didn’t care, but Jeongguk knew him better than that, and he, too, would like to share that closeness. Plus, he often couldn’t be bothered with baths (they took far more effort), but he quite enjoyed them with Yoongi and he could do with one now.

He nodded and helped Yoongi gather up the towels and sheets. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter: I hope this is okay! I've not written watersports before, but always wanted to and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sea_thehorizon).


End file.
